Devices for shifting a first shifting element and a second shifting element are used, in particular, in motor vehicle transmissions in order to connect rotatably mounted spur gears to the shaft in a torque-proof manner.
For example, a shifting arrangement for displacing a shift fork of a multi-stage shift transmission assembly along a shifting rod is known from patent application DE 10 2005 038 681 A1. Therein, a first gear wheel and a second gear wheel are arranged on a shaft in a freely rotatable manner. A clutch sleeve equipped with a circumferential groove is arranged on the shaft in an axially displaceable manner. It is provided with an internal toothing, which meshes with an external toothing of the shaft. Lugs of a shift fork engage in the groove of the clutch sleeve, such that the latter can be displaced in an axial manner, and that, optionally, the internal toothing of the clutch sleeve can be brought into engagement with an external toothing of one of the adjacent gear wheels.
Such an arrangement is particularly advantageous in the structure described above, since, in the case of such spur gear transmissions, the clutch sleeves are easily accessible for the shifting fork.
On the other hand, transmissions with one or even a multiple number of planetary gear sets coupled to each other feature significantly poorer accessibility to the shifting elements. Frequently, elaborate bridgings of differential rotational speeds of a mechanical or hydraulic type are required in order to actuate the shifting elements of such transmissions. This increases the complexity and the error rate of the transmission.